For example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 06-4690 discloses an image processing apparatus for processing image capture information of a moving picture or still picture input from a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) or other image capturing device and displaying or storing the same.
This image processing apparatus achieves a reduction of the processing time by for example processing the pixel data composing the image capture information in parallel.
Further, this image processing apparatus performs read and write processing (memory access) of the pixel data with respect to the memory and processing using the pixel data in synchronization based on the same thread.